


Welcome Home

by DragonHeartstring360



Series: Supernatural Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But nothing too smutty, F/M, Fluff, Things get a wee big steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartstring360/pseuds/DragonHeartstring360
Summary: After a long week of hunting, you're welcomed home by your family.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy weekend! Have some Sam welcoming you home after a long week of hard work. Just a quick one shot with a nondescript reader.

You sighed, taking satisfaction from the way the bunker door clanged shut behind you. Thank Chuck _that_ hunt was over. Although the job had been successful with minimal mess, you’d missed having Sam, Dean and Castiel there with you. Busy on another hunt that had overlapped with yours, you’d gone solo. Of course, you and Sam had been texting and calling each other whenever you could—but you couldn’t help feeling lonely whenever you were devoid of sitting next to him in Baby’s backseat or cuddling with him in the cheap motel bed. His chest no doubt would’ve been much comfier than the pillows you were given.

You were unsure if the boys had made it home before you, but first, you wanted to put your bag down and take a nice hot shower. Nothing could compare to the bliss of the bunker’s water pressure. You trudged through the quiet bunker and plopped unceremoniously onto your and Sam’s bed. You hummed at the soft, _not_ lumpy bed beneath you and yawned. Maybe if you just closed your eyes for a few moments…

You jolted awake at the feeling of being squeezed tightly around your middle.

“Just me,” Sam muttered into your shoulder. “God, I missed you.”

You turned to burrow your face into his shoulder. “I missed you, too. When did you get home?”

“Just now. How about you?”

You glanced at the clock on your nightstand. “About an hour ago.” Propping yourself up on your elbow, you leaned down and kissed him. He hummed in content and wound his fingers around the back of your neck. “Welcome home.”

He smiled. “Welcome home to you, too. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“It wasn’t a hard hunt.”

“I know. Still—you were on your own, which can always go sideways.”

You shrugged. “I’m glad you’re safe, too. How did it go?”

“Pretty well, considering. Dean went to find some food and a beer and Cas followed him.”

You wiggled your eyebrows and traced the line of his jaw with a finger. “So they’ll be distracted for a little while?”

Sam grinned, leaning into your hand. “I think so.” He blinked and sighed. “You’re so gorgeous…”

You chuckled. “Look in the mirror.” You squealed in surprise as he suddenly flipped you over and kissed you. One hand held himself up far enough to avoid crushing you; the other explored the curve of your torso and trailed further, cupping your thigh in his hand.

Your hand wound up into his hair and you gently tugged. He groaned into your mouth and teasingly rocked his hips against yours.

“Gross! At least shut the door, you two.”

You broke apart with a jump to see Dean standing in the doorway, a disgruntled look on his face. He held a plastic container in one hand, using the other to stab his fork into the piece of pie it contained. You couldn’t help thinking of a goat with the frown on his face and the way he was chewing and burst into laughter.

“Well, maybe don’t stand there and watch?” Sam suggested, finding no humor in the situation.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Oh, well _excuuuse_ me for being nice and coming to see if you two wanted burgers, but clearly you two are hungry for something else—”

“Dean!” you both cried at the same time.

Dean chuckled and made his way back towards the kitchen, stuffing another piece of pie in his mouth. “Guess it’ll just be me and Cas—”

You sprang up after him, your stomach growling loud enough to wake the dead. “Wait, I want one!”

“Hey!” Sam protested at your sudden absence.

“Sorry, Sam— _food_.” You waved to Cas as you passed him in the war room.

The angel smiled and shook his head, muttering more to himself than to you, “Humans will never cease to confuse me.”


End file.
